


Carmilla vs Valentine's day

by TheJellycopter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJellycopter/pseuds/TheJellycopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day is so close...so I thought we needed some Hollstein fluff about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla vs Valentine's day

Carmilla was already tired of this, she didn’t think that something so simple as baking some god damn cookies would be this difficult but she had been planning this for way too long to just quit now, besides, it wasn’t like if she could come up with something better…or a least different now, considering that today was Valentine’s Day.  
Laura promissed that it was fine by her if they didn’t celebrate it, she knew that Carmilla wasn’t very fond of that whole love-showing day, and she told her that they could just watch a movie and eat some chocolate cookies.  
“Chocolate cookies, she could’ve been a popcorn person, that I could do, but no, of course not, she had to be a chocolate cookies person,” Carmilla mumbled, she was starting to panic because she wasn’t able to find the right page on the pastry book that Perry lent her, she found it and thought that if she could fight an entire clan of vampires for Laura, she could definitely bake her some stupid cookies.  
Two trays of burned cookies and two of something similar to salty rocks later, her phone buzzed two times, she picked it up reluctantly, and saw LaFontaine’s number on the screen, she sighed and answered a little bit irritated.  
“Yes, what is it now?” She looked at the ceiling trying to control her anger, she shouldn’t be talking to them like that after all their help on that horrible day.  
“woah! take it easy, vamp, I was just calling to tell you that Laura might changed our plans a little.”  
“What?" She raised an eyebrow even knowing that LaF couldn’t see her intimidating face through the phone, but hoping that they could feel it.  
“mmm, yes, well…turns out that Laura wasn’t so excited about having lunch with me and Perr, and told us to go without her, but don’t worry, I told her that me and Perr could go to dinner and we could…I don’t know play some games or something in the common room”  
“But she can’t be in the building! what if she wants to come to our room? Can’t you take her somewhere else?”  
“Beeeelieve me, I’ve tried, but you know how she is, anyway, I will keep her away, I promise”  
“Well, I guess its not that bad, just keep her out until 6, thats when I told her I’ll be back”  
“no prob, and…are you sure you don’t need any help? Because I can’t help you, but I bet Perry can excuse herself for some minutes and…”  
“No!...I mean, thank you, but no, if this is the only thing she wants, I want to do it by myself.” She walked to her window and rested her forehead on the cold glass.  
“that seems right, not very practical, but right, so…I better go now, I said I was just going to go to the bathroom”  
“ok…and thank you, I think I’ll owe you one after this”  
“hahaha, well, you can always let me take a sample of your blood, you know, that would be a hell of an investigation.”  
“Keep on dreaming, ginger geek”  
“hahaha good luck then, whipped-vamp…” But Carmilla had already hung up her phone.  
“Ugh, stupid little tiny human, if you weren’t so…you, I wouldn’t be doing this”  
She tried to change the recipe this time adding more sugar, she was sure that this tray was going to succeed, she really got all of her patience mixing all the ingredients, there was no room for mistakes now, she even read the oven’s manual to be sure that anything could go wrong.  
But things went wrong, she was right in front of the oven, she placed her chair right in front of it and just took her book for one second…or maybe a few minutes but the oven seemed to think they were hours, first she noticed the smell, she knew that smell from before but this time it was even stronger, she turned the oven off, and hurried to open it, but it was too late, a huge amount of smoke came out of it and quickly filled her room, she started to cough while waving her hand in front of her face trying catch some air. The door suddenly opened and Laura came in, she frozed for a second and then rushed to the window and opened it.  
“Oh my God, Carmilla!” she coughed twice “Carmilla, are you ok?” the smoke was almost gone and Laura saw Carmilla picking up a tray with burnt paper and some really black cookies on top.  
“I can not believe I’m so stupid, I forgot to take this stupid paper,” she hold the responsible with one hand and the tray with the other one.  
“Carmilla, drop that, you’ll get burn!” Laura took a shirt from the floor, grabbed the tray and put it on the window.  
“Please have mercy, Carmilla! I am so, so sorry, I went to the bathroom and she just disapeared!” they could hear LaF’s voice even before they walked through the door.  
“It’s ok, It was my fault anyway”  
“are you sure?” they looked first at Carmilla and then at Laura  
“yes, it’s fine…thank you, go have some time with Perry now, you earned it.” And she pushed LaFontaine gently outside and closed the door, she could hear a vague “good luck, drac” across the door and smiled a little bit until she saw Laura next to the window.  
“what are those anyway?” she was leaned over the tray trying to grab one “cookie”  
“chocolate cookies” she rolled he reyes “so much for a Valentine’s day, huh?”  
Laura suddenly straightened and looked at her.  
“you…you made them for me?” she opened her eyes and made the sweetest face in the world for Carmilla.  
“well…” “oh, you silly, crazy vampire,” she threw her arms around her neck, and pressed her lips against Carmilla’s, she kissed her back, slowly at first just focusing on her bottom lip and then more passionately, biting her lip and reaching her tongue with hers, Carmilla took a few steps forward so Laura was now leaning against the wall, Carmilla put one hand on her waist and the other one on her neck and said with a really unusual soft voice.  
“When are you going to understand?.... that I do everything, everything, for you." And she smiled at her tiny loved human before kissing her one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this and remember, if you have any grammar corrections, feel free to let me know, it helps me lot with my english.  
> Also, if you by any chance happen to want some (or a lot) posts about Carmilla and other TV shows...and some random ones about my stupid life...you can follow me i-was-straight-until-i-wasnt.tumblr.com sometimes I even make some funny posts


End file.
